Choke me not
by holdinglucy
Summary: There are little to no things Dazai wouldn't do for a night with Chuuya. Indeed, seeing his partner ride him with just a choker on is a torture not even the mafia prepared him for.


It was one of those nights of the year where the moon ran so full and high on the sky there wasn't a single star in sight. Chuuya slowly strolled through an alleyway, step after step as if there wasn't a single worry in the world. He was being followed.

The redhead twitched and stopped on his tracks at the end of the corridor, the night he intended to spend drinking and listening to soft jazzy music now gone to a waste. Knowing himself caught, the culprit let his steps clatter against the pavement –yet he didn't rush to meet the Mafioso.

Chuuya turned around to find his former partner approaching. He raised an eyebrow, and although the detective's face was almost obscured in its entirety due to the lack of light in the alleyway, Chuuya noticed his lecherous smirk grow wider. The brunet came to a halt less than a couple steps away from Chuuya.

"Why, partner. What a beautiful coincidence finding you here." Dazai lied and he tried not to react to the mockery with which his former partner rolled the pet name out of his mouth. Chuuya knew all too well how Dazai's words worked. Moreover, he wasn't really surprised that he had run across Dazai, and he would be a hypocrite if he said he didn't know why his partner had followed him.

Dazai drifted towards Chuuya, coming to be chest to chest against him so he could look down at his face, making clear their height difference –though he knew his ex partner wasn't intimidated in the slightest.

The now almost dark brown eyes of the brunet shone with a passion and desire that lead Chuuya to wonder how much time had Dazai been wanting it, or if he had been holding himself back. The impatience carefully displayed in his behavior amused him.

"Dazai, I can literally sense your thirst down here."

The comment pried out a chuckle from Dazai, yet the very next second Chuuya was shoved into the wall of the alleyway with a pair of lips covering his own. The shitty grin that lingered on Dazai's mouth while running his tongue over the redhead's lips was enough for Chuuya to want to smack him on the head and remember his good for nothing kind of lover that he was the one in control on the first place, yet Dazai's restless attempts to deepen the kiss convinced him to concede for a brief moment –then Chuuya got a grip on his brown locks and yanked him down.

He didn't even have to try in order to take control of the kiss. It was all a game of lips brushing against lips since Chuuya by no means was about to let Dazai have what he wanted. It only took a light bite on Dazai's lower lip to have him moaning. Chuuya languidly changed positions, distracting Dazai with chaste kisses and open-mouthed pecks that left him shuddering. He leaned back when Dazai himself was the one against the wall, which he almost regretted when seeing the self-satisfied grin the brunet had on display, making him reconsider all his life choices.

"I'm not going to die if you shove your tongue down my throat, Chuuya." Dazai was still smirking, daring to mock him and enjoying it as always.

"I'm not even sure I want to kiss you." He snarled and the brunet raised his eyebrow in amusement. Chuuya was aware that his body posture said quite the contrary and that he was barely inches apart from Dazai. He also knew he was fighting his eyes not to devour his former partner with just a look, but Dazai didn't need to acknowledge that.

"Ah, come on, I had to walk all the way down here."

Chuuya swore Dazai's pouty lips and puppy eyes didn't have an effect on him, although he cussed anyway.

"Did you miss me that much?" He opted for a cocky grin that had his lover's eyes glint in anticipation and desire, but the battle of indifference he and Dazai fought was a war he had never come out victorious from.

"Like crazy." Dazai uttered, and Chuuya had to admit he was a goddamn fool.

He crashed against Dazai's lips hoping he could make them bleed. Leaning slightly away, Chuuya murmured upon an open mouth.

"Let's take it home."

/

They weren't two steps into the familiarity of Chuuya's apartment before Dazai snatched the hat off the redhead's hair. He ran his fingers along his red curls till placing both hands on his neck and dragging him closer to kiss him.

Chuuya wanted to complain but his lover's tongue was already licking his own lips to tear them open. He withdrew from the embrace he was held in and placed a finger over Dazai's swollen lips.

"Shoes and coat off. Then follow me."

Dazai did as he was told keeping his eyes over Chuuya, who left his boots discarded somewhere and his black coat neatly folded over an armchair before nonchalantly pacing to his bedroom. The deliberated swaying of his hips as he did so provoked Dazai to rush behind him, only to find the redhead loosening the buttons of his shirt.

The brunet stepped in front of him and locked his lewd gaze with Chuuya's, then reached for his own vest, not daring to move his eyes down the redhead's body no matter how tempting it was. However, when Chuuya got to his collar, Dazai stopped.

"Please, leave the choker on." He urged, his stare lingering for a moment on the redhead's neck before going back to his blue eyes. Chuuya lifted an eyebrow delighted and chortled.

"Kinky bastard."

Though he complied nonetheless. Dazai couldn't take anymore the slow torture of seeing Chuuya strip off his clothes so he quickly slipped off the remains of his attire and moved to pull into the waistband of his former partner's dark jeans. Not in all his years on the mafia had he been trained for enduring this kind of torment

It took him half a second to snatch out the button and slide down the zip. Dazai went down on Chuuya along with his pants and couldn't help to lock eyes with him as he placed a kiss over his boxers. Chuuya leant over to take a hold of Dazai's chin and, gently, caressed his lower lip with his thumb.

"What do you want, Dazai?" He said when the brunet grabbed him by the wrist and settled soft kisses up his inner arm. Dazai didn't answer but moved his free hand from Chuuya's thigh to his butt, which made Chuuya laugh. "Get your boxers off. Now." He commanded.

Dazai obliged, standing up to get rid of the cloth. Placing a hand over his chest, Chuuya roughly pushed him until his partner's legs hit the mattress, and then he shoved him down. The redhead gave him one last lascivious look and, licking his lips, he left Dazai there to get a couple of things out of one of his drawers.

When Chuuya came back he straddled Dazai's hips with his own with a bit more friction that both Dazai and his painfully hard crotch could actually take. The brunet seized the redhead's hips with his hands in a swift move, but Chuuya immediately tore them off him with his free hand and placed them over Dazai's head, leaning in.

"Don't touch me. Don't even move them." He whispered, brushing Dazai's ear as he did so, before leaning back and looking at his lover with a devilish smirk. "Since you like my choker so much, I've got a present for you."

Chuuya fastened a red, velvety collar around Dazai's neck that even emphasized the color of his eyes. The redhead took his time admiring his masterpiece, until Dazai opened his pretty mouth.

"Who's the kinky bastard now, Chuuya?" He said, with lidded eyes and more than kick him, Chuuya really wanted to suck him off. Instead, he picked up a cigarette from his packet and lighted it.

"Don't make me shut you up." He exhaled all the smoke on Dazai's face. He took another drag before placing the cigarette between his partner's lips. "Here, honey, hold this for me."

Chuuya moved down on Dazai, releasing the bandages on his legs, and placed himself in between them. "I still cannot decide if they turn me on or make me want to strangle you." He said before biting hard on Dazai's inner thigh, and the detective struggled to moan without letting the cigarette go and probably burning something. Chuuya sucked and bit until he left a trace of purplish bruises that went down to the brunet's cock. "Drop that cigar and I'll leave a very pretty mark on your face with it." Dazai's dick twitched in excitement with the comment, and Chuuya proceeded to do the same in the other thigh.

"Chuuya." Dazai whined. "Please."

The redhead gave one last lap to a bleeding bruise before looking back at his partner. "Since you asked so nicely."

When Chuuya closed his mouth around the tip of Dazai's cock the brunet let out a strangled cry. He struggled to let out the smoke in his lungs and take the slow licks his partner was giving to his shape at the same time. Chuuya sliding his hand to the base of his cock practically left him gasping for air. "I'm dropping it." He muttered, but the redhead's hand was quicker and swiftly held the almost consumed fag between his fingers. He swallowed Dazai's member one last time before taking the last drag and extinguish the cigarette against the bandages over his partner's chest. "How resilient." He mocked, yet didn't let Dazai retort since he started stroking his cock in strong wrist moves. Chuuya shoved his index and middle finger inside his mouth, choking Dazai in the middle of a moan.

"Lick them for good." He ordered, and Dazai slowly ran his tongue over and between the fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them as he'd suck on Chuuya's cock and that action had the redhead synchronizing the jerks he was gas giving Dazai's dick with the blows on his fingers.

Dazai spilled precum with a low, guttural groan that left Chuuya trying to conceal a shudder. He snatched his fingers out of his partner's mouth and hastily slid his own underwear off.

Deliberately slow he thrust his cock against Dazai's, rubbing them together. Dazai was never quite loud during sex, but the grinding of their hips had him grunting. "Look at me." Chuuya said, and he waited for the brown eyes to find his own before pointing his two wet digits over his entrance. He gave a strong stroke to both their groins when Dazai drifted his gaze to his ass. "I said." Chuuya repeated, ramming against Dazai in a slow motion. "Look at me."

Chuuya fingered himself deep and accompanying the thrusts against his partner's hips. Dazai wasn't missing any of his reactions with his eyes carefully placed over his face, and he could see his former partner flushed hard, biting his lips not to let out any sound and miss Chuuya's own. He scissored his fingers, stretching himself more, and tried with a third finger even though the angle wasn't helping. The friction had him writhing anyway.

"Chuuya." Dazai mouthed, then let out whine. "Let me do that, let me touch you." Chuuya answered with a hard thrust that made him arch his back with a deep wail. "Please." The plea was barely a whisper, and the redhead wasn't sure he could take it anymore either.

"Take the lube. First drawer." He muttered and Dazai moved his arm as if he had been burnt. He handed it to Chuuya, who hurriedly applied the lubricant over both their cocks. The redhead moved fast, readjusting himself so he had Dazai's dick brushing against his entrance. "Do whatever you want with your hands, but don't even think of touching me."

"Chuuya-" Yet the redhead pushed himself down on Dazai's cock without warning, forcing a choke out of his partner's mouth. Chuuya leaned in to have a better angle helping Dazai thrust in the right place. The brunet moved his hips fast and arrhytmically, his knuckles white from clawing to the sheets instead of Chuuya.

The redhead loosened the bandages over his chest so he could kiss Dazai's collarbones, and the brunet inclined his head to the side to grant better access to his neck. Chuuya bit him down to bury a moan, something Dazai found himself unable to do, for his partner's ass was constantly bumping into his prostate and driving him crazy.

Chuuya panted all over Dazai's neck and a rush of goosebumps exploded into his stomach. The redhead bit down and sucked until he ripped his flesh and licked the droplets of blood. Chuuya was slowly grinding down into him, halfway meeting his thrusts and Dazai swore he couldn't take it anymore.

"Chuuya. Let me touch you. Please." The redhead bit his ear fullforce and Dazai groaned. "Please, this is torture. Chuuya."

Chuuya ignored him, sinking into the filling sensation. He drove deep and quick down onto Dazai, relentless and unforgiving, snatching all the sounds he could out of his partner. Chuuya slipped a finger between the choker on Dazai's neck and the flesh, yanking him to the left so he could bite down on the junction with the shoulder. He didn't stop till he tasted the metallic savor of blood, then tugged at the collar again and Dazai was back on his place.

Chuuya kissed him hard on the mouth, his tongue passing his lips high-speed so Dazai could taste the flavor of his own blood. His partner responded to the kiss at once, nipping at his upper lip with each swing of his hips.

Dazai felt his cock jerk in anticipation, Chuuya's inside walls thicker with the incoming thrusts and the slow pace that his lover had set was about to kill him any minute. "I'm about to…" He tried to say, but a cry escaped his lips. Chuuya's mouth lingered over his own. "I'm going to cum" He stuttered and the redhead swallowed his words. "I'm cumming so please, please let me touch you, babe."

Maybe it was the pet name, but the second after Chuuya grabbed Dazai's hands and briskly positioned them over his ass. Dazai didn't waste a second before gripping his partner's butt hard, moving it faster against his own hips until the friction was too much to take and Chuuya was too tight to hold him anymore.

Dazai spilled accompanied with a hoarse moan that died in Chuuya's mouth, which covered over his completely. Their movements reduced speed, overstimulation threatening Dazai already.

Sliding his arms over the redhead's back, Dazai changed their positions. "Lube." He said, exposing his palm to Chuuya, who opened the bottle and squeezed it to pour some into it. Locking eyes and licking his lips, Dazai could at last get a hold on Chuuya's arousal, which almost got him a boner again. He rubbed and stroked until Chuuya had to bite his lip to avoid moaning.

Dazai kissed him, tugged at his cock and rammed inside him, making Chuuya come right away. The brunet was still nibbling at his lips while the redhead panted, trying to regain the composure. They pressed together, skin against skin, and tangled their limbs until it was impossible to discern they were two separate people.

"It suits you." Chuuya talked first, looking for his partner's eyes. "The choker, I mean." Dazai chuckled.

"Not as well as it suits you, that's fore sure." He said, hiding his face in Chuuya's neck, tasting the smooth flesh there.

"I know." The redhead stated, reaching for the lube bottle and spilling some of the cold lotion over his fingertips. Chuuya started drawing little nothings into his partner's back and he felt him shiver down his touch.

"I love it when you ride me with just your collar on." Dazai stumbled and sank his teeth into Chuuya's right collarbone.

Chuuya half laughed half moaned, and encircled his partner's hips with his legs, pressing Dazai closer. "You love me riding you. Period." He murmured in the other's ear, nibbling a bit at his earlobe before moving back to face Dazai.

"Yeah, I do." Chuuya cupped his partner's smiling face with his hands and placed a chaste kiss on his mouth, which Dazai quickly deepened. The redhead could feel Dazai's arousal awakening again and he mentally rolled his eyes at his former partner, amused. Dazai moved to left tiny pecks all over his cheeks and chin and hurried butterfly kisses over his nose. "Chuuya." He whimpered and the redhead hummed, yet the brunet continued stuffing him with kisses.

"Chuuya" Dazai repeated in his pouty tone and at that moment Chuuya knew he was going to regret his next life decisions.

"What?" He asked regardless of what his conscience was shouting at him.

"Let's do it again~." Dazai singsonged and Chuuya tried to lean away from him, yet the arms pinning him close to his over didn't relinquish.

"What the fuck, Dazai!" The redhead struggled. "Insatiable vagabond." Chuuya grumbled, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't considering it. He sighed. "Okay." _Fuck it_ , he thought. "Not on the bed though, it's boring."

Dazai's eyes looked at him with excitement.

"Let me ram you against the sink in the bathroom so we both can watch you being fucked!" He cheered, separating a bit from Chuuya so he could look at him in the face. "We'll even have a quickie on the shower later to clean ourselves!"

Chuuya had to acknowledge Dazai the plan sounded really endearing.

"Deal."


End file.
